


Have a Nice Trip

by enjolrarses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Musician Dean, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrarses/pseuds/enjolrarses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never managed to fall over so <i>spectacularly<i></i></i> before. Ever. In his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was really thankful to the weird guy who gave him a coffee to replace the one he'd dropped, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Nice Trip

Walking was never Dean’s favourite thing to do at ass o’clock in the morning. Or move. Or do anything, really.

 

So it was no real surprise to him when he tripped over his goddamn _feet_ and sent coffee spilling everywhere. New coffee. That he’d just brought. _Scalding_ new coffee, which was now all over the floor, spreading out to cover the already slippery linoleum.

 

A _great_ way to start the day, really.

 

“Are you okay?” A hand reached down to grasp his, and he gratefully took it and let the guy pull him up. His grip was strong and sure, and Dean was pretty damn happy to let himself focus on the way his long fingers wrapped around Dean’s calloused ones, instead of the way that the whole shop was probably staring at his absolutely _brilliant_ fuck up.

 

And, anyway, the dude was easy on the eyes- or so Dean noticed when he was upright. Windswept dark brown hair, eyes the blue of Dean’s favourite guitar, lips that were obviously meant for smiling, even when they were twisted into a worried frown- Dean wasn’t complaining.

 

“I’m fine,” Dean smiled. “Thanks, man.”

 

“If you are sure.”

 

“I’m sure.” Dean looked down at the mess on the floor and grimaced. “I’m gonna miss that in an hour, though.”

 

The man looked stricken at the thought that Dean would have to miss anything. He immediately pressed his own coffee into Dean’s hands with a rushed, “Have mine, I’ll get another-“

 

“-No, man, it’s fine, it was my stupid fault-”

 

“It’s fine, believe me, you look like you need it.”

 

Dean snorted. “Thanks.”

 

“I don’t- I meant-“ the man was _really_ flustered now.

 

“No, dude, thanks. I mean it. But you don’t have to give me- oh _hell_!” Dean’s eyes had tracked to the clock above the counter, where the barista had finally started to mind her own damn business and start to serve her remaining customers. “Look, I gotta go- thanks for the coffee!”

 

When all he could hear was his own feet beating the pavement, he chanced a look at the name written on the cup.

 

_Castiel_.

 

~o~

 

Robin at the studio wanted to know more about the coffee dude then Dean thought was good for anyone, really.

 

“So he just gave you coffee?”

 

“Yeah, it was weird. It was like he felt personally responsible for the fact that I tripped over my own feet, which is stupid. I trip over my own feet all the time. I’m practically known for it. Dean the great feet-tripper-over-er.” He adjusted the D string a little and strummed out an E chord. “He was nice. Also, hot.”

 

“I though you were dating that girl from Cicero? The nice one. With the kid.”

 

“Lisa? We broke up a month ago, Robbie.”

 

“Why?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Cause she was a better friend than lover? I dunno, we didn’t work out.”

 

Robin adjusted something on her headset and smiled at him. “That’s a shame, but maybe you can get together with coffee guy, then!”

 

“Castiel. And, no.”

 

“What?”

 

“His name,” said Dean, looking up from the guitar. “It was written on the cup. Castiel.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you get together with him, if he was so hot? It’s not like you don’t need to get laid, if Lisa was a month ago.”

 

Dean snorted. “Because he was just a nice guy at the coffee shop down my street? What do you want me to say, Robbie? ‘Oh, he was my soulmate. I’m gonna pine until I see him again.’ The world isn’t a cheesy romance novel, and if it was I wouldn’t be in it.” He repositioned the headphones over his ears and the microphone at the guitar, and flashed her the thumbs up. “I’ve been going to that coffee shop for three years and I’ve never seen him before, the likelihood I’ll see him again is about zero.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “If you say so. Recording in three… two… one…”

 

~o~

 

The coffee shop the next day wasn’t as crowded as it had been yesterday, and Dean didn’t have anywhere to be. He took a corner table and sipped his Americano, and stared outside the window at the people passing by.

 

The day was the best one he’d seen in a while, the sun beating down over the bricked streets. He almost regretted no taking a table outside, even among the cigarette smoke and the car fumes that were a permanent thing outside, especially in the hot days of summer.

 

Sam had been meant to meet him there, but had bailed at the last minute, and he found himself missing the company his brother provided. Sam was in his first year of college, though, and was finding it harder than he’d thought it would be. Dean wanted to say _I told you so_ , but he never made it through high school so he didn’t really have the right.

 

So Dean was alone at the table with his coffee and his thoughts.

 

“Can I sit here?”

 

He looked up from the depths of his coffee, and smiled. “Sure. Castiel, right?”

 

The man’s eyebrow went up. “How did you know?”

 

“It was written on your coffee. My coffee.”

 

“Ah. Yes. And your name is?”

 

“Oh! Dean. Dean Winchester. Thanks for the coffee, by the way.”

 

“That is quite all right. I felt bad for what happened to yours.” He seated himself at Dean’s table with his own coffee and smiled at him. Dean had been right, it was a mouth made for smiling.

 

“Why’d you feel bad? You did nothing.”

 

“I would never want to make a bad day worse, and you looked like you were having a very bad day. Perhaps ‘felt bad’ is the wrong way to put it. I was… sympathetic.”

 

“You’d better not be pitying me.”

 

“No!”

 

Dean laughed. “Calm down, you’re gonna give yourself a hernia. I believe you.”

 

“Also, you are very attractive. That was, admittedly, a factor in my decision.”

 

“Attractive, huh?”

 

“Very,” Castiel assured him. “In fact, this is just my round-about way of getting you to go on a date with me. This is stage two. Has it worked?”

 

“Is there a stage three?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Dinner, with me? There’s a nice diner down Park.” He was still smiling. Dean didn’t have any resolve whatsoever, but if he did, it would have weakened.

 

“Seven okay?”

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

~o~

 

Later, as they kissed- no, _made out_ \- on Dean’s front porch, he had to laugh.

 

“What?” Cas growled out between breathless kisses.

 

“This is the first day I’ve fitted three dates into one day. Coffee, dinner, and a movie- a hat trick if I ever saw one.”

 

Cas lifted his head. “Movie?”

 

“Yeah. Get inside, I’m cold and you’re warming me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the 30 days Cheesy Tropes Challenge. It's a bit rushed, so sorry. If you see any mistakes, please comment so I can fix them!


End file.
